Return of the Body Snatcher
by Capitan Canada
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines have anxiously awaited the day when they finally get to go back to Gravity Falls. As an old enemy makes himself known, the twins realize they may be going back sooner than they thought.
1. Chapter 1 - AXOLOTL

Chapter 1

AXOLOTL

...Quarks...

...Electrons...

...Atoms...

...Molecules...

...Cells-

-Wait, did he have cells?

That would be hilarious. A demon with cells!

Still, demons didn't have cells. Unless they had a physical form.

Which…he did have a physical form…at least he used to before

Before…

…before…

Sixer

Pine Tree

Shooting Star

Fez

A̹̘̽͐̌̂̄́̂l̜l̡̬̻̲͉̹̹̳ͫͫ̔̈́̽̆̉ ̪̪͈̞̘̼͓t̡̾͂͆h̥̰͙̘̽̋͌a̲̐̀ͮ̓̚tͧͫ̈̐͛̽ͣ ̧̤͍̥̲̘͕̱̏̍̿̇͗ͭ́p̳̲̞̠͔̖ͯ̓̍͋͑̇l̯͇̲ͥȃ̀̆͆̽ͫ͜n̜̱̮͋͛̿̇n̘̟̩̱͔̮̚i͚͙͖ͦͩ͊n̦ͬ͛g̮͇̬̝̮̤͉̍̓́̅̆̽

͈̍̑̆̈́

̥̖͎͎̜̭̮ͮͪ̄̾ͪ̑ **w̐o̽̊̚r̯̼̓̔̌̑̌͑ͦt̻̦̹h̗͇͔͖̫ͭ͌ͭ̂͘ͅl̸̲̦̳̍ͫ͂̄ͤe̯̺̹̹͎͚͉̋̕s͎̩̫̗̠̫̐s̻̻͔͝**

̤̯ͦ͒͊ͬ́ͨ̚

b͎͇͍̂̏͊͂̌e̥͉͔̓͌̄͊͑̚c̲ͨ̽̈ͦͤͥà͈̠̪̠̞̽̚us̠̟͙̩ͨ͛̋ẽ͖͖͉̜̆͝ ̣̲̘̳͚ͥ͡õ̤͔̘͗̿͋f̖͔̤͚͐͆̒ ̹̼͈̭̐̎̓ẗ͔͖͖̙́͆̃̽ͣ͡h͂̄̌̐ọ͂̈̎s̓̽̂͑̚͏̥̰̩͓̼̣e ̺̣ͬ̕t̢̔͑͐̑͑ͩͦh̡̝͍̼̥̲͋̈́̓̓r̬̥̟̖̬̫ͨ͌ͤͭ̂̄ͭe̦͖͕̠̺͚̰ͥ̏̍͡e̝-̱̣̱͇̒ͣͧ̂͞d͚̲̼̝̓ͪ́̎̓̅į̪̮̯̥̘̣͌̆̂ḿ̺̦̌ͤͩͦe̙̭̲̝̤̐̔̑͛͌nͫͭͩ̉ͯ́̚s͆̍̓̈́͊ͩͧi̶͇ͧ͊o̰̿͂̀n̹͙ͨal ̼͇̙̳ͤm̱ͣ̕ḙ͙̤̳̖͍͊̉͛͆̿́a̤̻ͫ͛t͓̲̩̘̙̂ͬ́͊̏́̚b̼̯͙̻aͭͤ̓ḡ̱̯̖̩̓ͬ̑͟ŝ̶̍̀̅̇ͥ

͕̻̮̠̋͂ͮ̐

̟̻̰͈̰̬ͪ́ **T̵̘̦ḣ̦͍̩́͘e̟̳͍̦͎̫̦ͨ͛͌̀ ̢͓͚̟ͯ̈͊̈͋P̺̈́̔͑ḯ̎̾̅ͨ̍̋͞ń͇͒̾͋ͫ́e̥͎̖̪͜ͅs!ͮͧ͋̚**

But…

He was alive now, in a sense. His final incantation hadn't been a waste. He still had a chance. Another chance to launch Weirdmageddon. More importantly, it meant he had another chance to rip each of those twins apart, molecule by molecule.

And it would be so much **fun.**

The only question was…

"WHERE IS MY BODY?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Special Delivery

Chapter 2

Special Delivery

"Dipper! Mabel! There's a package here for you!"

Two brown haired twins immediately perked up from their respective projects. Dipper had been reading another book in The Sibling Bros series while his sister Mabel was knitting a sweater. They both looked at each other in excitement and bolted down the stairs to where their mother's voice had been coming from.

As they hit the last step, they saw a box sitting in front of the door. A large stamp declaring it had been sent from Gravity Falls, Oregon confirmed the twin's suspicions: it was another care package!

In the 8 months since coming back to Piedmont, California after their supernatural summer in the small town, Dipper and Mabel had been getting small care packages from their great uncles, friends, and even some of the mythical creatures that resided in the small town. Dipper wasn't sure how they had managed to find their address, but as long as they didn't cause any trouble, he really couldn't complain.

The twins ferociously tore into the cardboard, not bothering with opening it the conventional way. As the box broke open, its contents spilled out onto the floor. It seemed this was a bigger package than normal. There were letters, gifts, two cases of Pitt Cola, among other things. Dipper and Mabel began sorting the items between the two until they got to a letter addressed to both of them.

"It's from Gruncle Stan and Great Uncle Ford!" Mabel squealed in excitement. She tore open the letter and began reading, " _Dear Dipper and Mabel-_ So far so good!" Dipper grabbed the letter away from her and she frowned.

"Mabel, if you're going to stop after every sentence, I might as well read it," Dipper smoothed out the letter and cleared his throat," _Dear Dipper and Mabel,_

 _"_ _Hope you kids are doing well back in Peidmont. Me and Ford-_ um there's some scribbling here… I think Ford tried to correct his grammar - _I'll say it however I want! Oh sorry kids, the 'Grammar Police' is breathing down my neck. But, hey, when is the police not on my case? Anyway, just wanted to let you kids know that we just got back from the maiden voyage of the Stan O War 2 and, boy, did we find some cool and weird stuff! No babes… well except for that siren…_

"Ooo, sirens! What skallywags our Gruncles are!" Mabel cooed.

"Mabel, sirens lead sailors to their deaths." Dipper deadpanned.

"Still skallywags!" Mabel asserted. Dipper chuckled and went back to reading.

 _"_ _Anyway, me and my bro decided we were going to stay in Gravity Falls for a couple of months so we could see you when you come back for the summer. Soos was getting ready to spend a couple weeks in Portland with Melody and her parents, So I offered to run the Mystery Shack while he was there and he's letting us stay at the Shack till we leave again. Now Ford is complaining that I won't leave him any room to write. Anyway, can't wait to see you guys this summer!_

 _"_ _Greetings Dipper and Mabel, we have seen so many wondrous creatures on our travels. Mabel, I ran into a merman that said he had known you from the previous summer and he wanted me to tell you 'Hi'-"_ Mabel sighed and gave a small smile at the mention of Mermando, " _We also pinpointed the source of the weirdness energy, it turned out to be the lost city of Atlantis, it was extremely fascinating, oh Dipper how I wish you could have seen it! I made some sketches in the journal once we got back to dry land. Speaking of the journal, in this package I have created a copy of all of my journals and combined them into one book, so that you may use it while at home to study the anomalies that may lie in Peidmont. Oh, and for Mabel, I sent a new and improved grappling hook! The old one's chord tends to snap after too many uses,"_ Mabel fishes through he box and grabs the sleek gun.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!" She squeals and begins running around in circles.

" _I cannot wait for you kids to come back to Gravity Falls this summer! We still have a lot of catching up to do._

 _Love, your Gruncle Stan and Great Uncle Ford"_

Dipper smiled as he pulled out the new journal. It was massive compared to the other journals, but it still fit perfectly in his vest. He hadn't gotten a chance to study the first and second journals very closely before they were destroyed, this was a great opportunity to do so!

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Mabel turned toward the door a huge smile on her face.

"Yes! Bella's here!" She ran towards the door about to pull it open.

"Aw, what? Mabel, don't you want to look through the rest of this stuff together," Dipper said dejectedly.

"Don't worry Dipper! We'll have time to go through it tomorrow! Right now, though, I have a sleep over to get to!"

"Mom let you have a sleepover on a school night?"

"I can be very persuasive!" At that moment she ripped open the door to reveal a girl Mabel's age. Dipper realized she wasn't one of Mabel's normal friends but decided not to question it. His sister was a social butterfly after all. "Dipper, this is my new friend Bella! Bella, this is my bro!"

"Uh, hey," Dipper waved awkwardly. The girl had long blonde hair, a backpack over her shoulder, and a pair of sunglasses on that here almost as big as her face. Bella smiled and held out her hand.

"Nice to see you again!" She said enthusiastically. Dipper was a bit taken aback by this reaction.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I've met you before," He apologized, he looked at her hand warily. Ever since the summer, a handshake wasn't as innocent and friendly as it used to be.

"I've seen you around school," She said quickly, still holding out her hand. Dipper begrudgingly shook it. Dipper didn't know what he had expected to happen from a normal handshake, but nothing did. Bella quickly followed Mabel up the stairs and they both ran into her room.

"Come on Dipper, get a hold of yourself," Dipper closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "He's gone, he can't come back." Dipper took the journal back out form his vest and looked at it for a moment. Even though he knew he didn't need the journal, it was comforting to have one back in his possession again. He was shaken from his thoughts at the sounds of high pitched laughter drifting from his sisters upstairs bedroom.

It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3 - All Fun And Games

Chapter 3

It's All Fun And Games…

The crisp air blew through the trees, rustling the soft pink cherry blossoms and newly budding leaves. Shades of pinks and whites floated softly on the air currants before nestling themselves in the gutter of a nearby house.

The quietness of the night was broken by the laughter of teenage girls coming from the house. The lights in the rest of the house were off, but the two girls snickered, waving their flashlights, casting strange shadows across the room.

Mabel had her long brown hair secured with a pink headband. She rolled around on the floor giggling. Her laughter carried throughout the house, much to the dismay of a certain brown haired boy in the room next door. Dipper blindly reached around his bed, looking for his cell phone. He finally had it in his grasp and looked at the time: 2A.M. Dipper groaned in despair.

It wasn't that Dipper minded Mabel having friends over, she did this almost every weekend, especially during the school year. He was usually good at tuning them out. This time, though, the laughter seemed especially shrill. Not to mention it was a school night. He would need to ask their parents about that in the morning.

An annoyed knock on the girl's door quelled the laughter as the boy opened it. The girl instantly noticed the bags around his eyes and the scowl on his face and tried to hold in her laughter, failing miserably.

"Mabel, can you please keep it down," Dipper groaned as he addressed the long haired girl. He rubbed his eyes and leaned against the doorframe. He was so tired that he could barely stand, "it's 2 in the morning, and we have school tomorrow."

Both girls in the room looked downtrodden. Mabel walked closer to the boy and gestured to her companion, "Dipper! We're just having a little fun! Don't be a gooey chocolate chip cookie!"

Dipper stared at his sister for a moment, unsure of how to respond. He looked over at Mabel's friend. He still couldn't recognize the blond haired girl, and he knew of most of Mabel's friends. And why was she wearing- "sunglasses? Indoors? At night?"

Mabel turned to her friend and shrugged, "Psh- She's just cool like that! DUH!" Bella nodded and she and Mabel both gave each other a thumbs up. Dipper groaned again, he didn't have time to wonder about his twin's weird friends, he just wanted sleep.

"Bro-bro, we can be quieter if it's bothering you so much," He turned back to her as she shot him a small smile. He thanked her and closed the door.

Upon entering his room, he tossed his cell phone into his backpack, which was lying on the floor. As he crawled back into bed, he took a quick look at his Great Uncle's journal to see if there was anything about monsters who had a sensitivity to light. He let himself drift off to sleep after finding nothing of interest in the journal. He could still hear his twin and her friend in the other room, but the volume level had lessened greatly. He smiled as his eyes slid closed.

"So Mabel," the girl's voice cut through Mabel's second laughing fit, "I was thinking we could play this game I made up! It's called 'Deal or No Deal'!"

"Let's do it! How do you play?"

"It's just like 'Would You Rather': You just offer a deal and ask if the other person would take it! If you'd take it, you say, 'Deal!' and shake their hand. If not, you'd say 'No Deal!'" Her friend smiled. Mabel was so excited about the prospect of playing a new game that she began to jump around on her bed, waking up Waddels, her pet pig, in the process. After giving an irritated oink, he settled back in his spot.

"Sounds like fun!" Mabel grinned as they began to play.

"Alright," Mabel scrunched up her face concentrating on thinking of a good deal, "You meet your soulmate but he turns out to be a merman and you two have to live in a pool for the rest of your lives." Bella thinks for a moment then shakes her head.

"No deal, I hate being wet,"

"But he's your soulmate!" Mabel retorted but Bella just shrugs.

"My turn," Bella says, looking at Mabel slyly. "Would you let a demon possess your body if it meant saving your brother's life?" Mabel looked taken aback, that seemed like an oddly specific question.

"Hypothetically?" Mabel questioned. Bella just smiled and shrugged. Mabel put her hand to her chin and thought about the deal. It seemed oddly specific… but then again, so was hers…

"Well, I mean, I guess so. I would do anything for my brother!" Mabel stands triumphantly. Bella clears her throat and Mabel looks back at her. Bella gestures her hand for Mabel to shake, "Oh, right," Mabel grabs Bella's hand.

"Deal."

 **A/n: I'm back with this one! I have been so busy planning out and writing Reset that I haven't had a chance to revise this story! I have the next couple chapters written, I just want to get them a bit more polished before posting.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Until Someone Gets Hurt

Chapter 4 …Till Somebody Gets Hurt

Mabel immediately knew something was wrong. First, her hand felt weird, like it was burning but from a cool flame. Second, she saw that blue flames had encompassed both girls hands. Mabel gasped and tried to pull away, but found that she couldn't. Finally, she heard Bella laughing. It started out low, but grew with intensity and pitch as Bella stood up. A grin stretched unnaturally across her face as she gripped Mabel's hand tighter.

"Uh, Bella?" Mabel squeaked. Bella began to quiet her laughing. She slowly reached up and removed her sunglasses. As they slid off, they revealed two large yellowed eyes with long slit pupils staring ravenously down at Mabel.

"Heh heh, sorry Shooting Star," Bella said, her voice changing from a teenage girls voice to something very familiar to Mabel, something from her nightmares, "BUT 'BELLA' ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Bill!" Mabel shrieked as she doubled her efforts to pull out of the handshake, but Bill held firm, "Let go of me you psychotic corn chip!"

Bill pulled Mabel forward so that they were face to face. He feigned insult as he got closer to Mabel, "I'M HURT KID. BESIDES, WE MADE A **DEAL**." His voice got dangerously low and Mabel shrank back for a moment before feeling a pulling sensation. Bill began to yank back on her hand, but the weird thing was, her body stayed in place. Mabel was thrown into the air, tumbling around trying to decipher which way was up. When she finally righted herself, she saw Bella and her own body lying motionless on the ground.

Suddenly, her body began standing up, albeit a bit wobbly. Mabel flew closer as her body stood up straight. Her eyes snapped open, revealing them to be a sickly yellow color sporting the same slitted pupils that had, until recently, belonged to Bella. Mabel screamed as she heard Bill's voice and laugh coming from her body.

"WOOHOO! THIS BODY HAS SO MUCH ENERGY! I FEEL LIKE I COULD MURDER MILLIONS AND STILL HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO RUN A MARATHON!" Bill laughed as he looked at his new form in a nearby mirror.

"Wha-! How! WHAT!?" Mabel stuttered as she looked down at Bill controlling her body, "How are you even alive?"

"I'M A BEING OF PURE ENERGY, AND YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT ENERGY, 'IT'LL MAKE AND ASS OUTTA YOU AND ME'!" Mabel cocked her head as Bill stopped for a moment and contemplated the absurdity of what he had just said. He then smacked himself in the face, "NO WAIT, THAT'S NOT RIGHT... ASSUMPTIONS! YES THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ASSUME! NAH, WHAT I MEANT TO SAY WAS THAT ENERGY CAN'T BE DESTROYED."

"Get out of my body you three sided jerk! You can't be Mabel-Bill….MaBill!" She gasped as she tried to swoop down into him but ended up spinning mid air. Bill laughed, crossing his arms, he shook his head.

"WE MADE A DEAL SHOOTING STAR—"

"Well the deal's off! You tricked me!"

"JEEZE STAR, YOU'RE TAKING THIS WORSE THAN PINE TREE," Bill commented nonchalantly. Then a look of recognition and malice crossed over his features. An unnatural smile spread across his stolen face as he looked to the door then back at Mabel, sticking his thumb out in its direction, "SPEAKING OF PINE TREE, WHY DON'T WE INCLUDE HIM IN THIS LITTLE REUNION!"

"NO!" Mabel screamed, but it was too late. Bill had already sprinted toward the door, ripping it open and slamming it shut. She heard the sound of the next door opening. If she was in her body, her heart would have been hammering through her chest. She made to follow but she didn't entirely know how to move in this new ghostly form, so she clumsily tried swimming for the door. She ended up flying through it instead. Once she realized she could, she phased through the door to Dipper's room, too.

The room was dark, save for a small reading light attached to a large book Dipper had been reading. Mabel immediately saw her body climbing onto Dipper's bed, holding something in its hand. As they got closer to the light, she found it was a pair of large scissors that she had used for arts and crafts.

Mabel swooped in to tackle her body and the demon possessing it when it brought the scissors down on Dipper, fast as lightning, stopping just short of his neck. Mabel froze as a foreign look crossed her body's features. A sickeningly sadistic glint shown in Bill's eyes as he let the scissors rest of Dipper's neck.

"ONE MORE MOVE, SHOOTING STAR, AND YOU BECOME AND ONLY CHILD," Bill threatened, a smile threatening to split his, or Mabel's, face in two. He whispered loudly as Mabel stared hopelessly at her brother. Mabel was about to remind the demon of their deal, but Bill interrupted, "OUR DEAL WAS THAT YOU'D LET ME HAVE YOUR BODY IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR BROTHER'S LIFE," Bill moved the scissors around Dipper's throat in a triangle shape, it traced the skin but no blood was drawn. "BUT, IF YOU WANT TO CALL OFF THE DEAL, I'LL JUST KILL HIM NOW. HAHA! NOW THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS, HIM WAKING UP TO HIS SISTER STABBING HIM!"

"No! Stop! Leave him alone!" Mabel swooped to tackle Bill, but ended up flying straight through him, "Huh-what?!" Bill laughed as she turned back around and tried to tackle him again. She tried two more times before yelling in frustration and glared at Bill. He began laughing again, this time pointing at Mabel.

"I'M-I'M SORRY," he laughed, trying to catch his breath, "BUT YOU JUST LOOK SO ADORABLE WHEN YOU'RE IN DISTRESS!" Bill was about to berate her again when he heard a groan come from underneath him. The boy had begun to stir, his eyes fluttering open.

"Ugh, Mabel, I'm trying to sleep…" Dipper yawned trying to roll over. Bill's smile grew wider as he saw the kid's eyes snapped open after realizing his current situation.

"What the— Mabel!? What are you doing?!" Dipper asked, his voice cracking. Bill chuckled some more. After the adrenaline had kicked in, Dipper finally had gotten a chance to really look at his sister. He noticed everything about her seemed wrong, other than the fact that she was about to kill him, her shoulders were hunched, and her body slackened like she was being held up by strings. Then there was the obvious: her eyes were yellow.

"BILL!?"

" _HAHAHA!_ GOT IT IN ONE, PINE TREE! I SHOULD GIVE YOU A PRIZE!" Bill stroked his chin as he contemplated what to do, "I'VE GOT IT! HOW ABOUT THIS PAIR OF SCISSORS LODGED IN YOUR TRACHEA!" Bill held his weapon high above his head before plunging it down at Dipper when Mabel screamed at him.

"HEY DORITO! You kill him, and our deal is off!" Bill halted once again right over Dipper's throat. The boy held his breath, afraid the slightest motion would cause the sharp object to slit his throat. He lay motionless as Bill turned back to the other twin hovering in the air. His gaze bore into her, but she held her ground…figuratively.

"TECHNICALLY SPEAKING, THAT DEAL WAS SOLELY TO PROTECT OL' PINE TREE IN THAT MOMENT. IF YOU HADN'T TAKEN THE DEAL, I WOULD'VE JUST KILLED HIM ANYWAY!"

"I don't understand-"

"I FULFILLED MY END OF THE BARGAIN. I DIDN'T KILL YOUR BROTHER, YOU'RE WELCOME BY THE WAY, AND YOU'RE FULFILLING YOUR END OF THE BARGAIN: GIVING ME YOUR VESSEL TO USE AS A MEAT PUPPET UNTIL I'M DONE WITH IT!" Bill stood up and turned fully towards her, crossing his arms . Dipper drew in a breath of relief when the blade left his neck. Being able to move once again, he locked his gaze onto his copy of the journals. He quickly looked at Bill, who was still busy staring down some spot in the air. He assumed it was Mabel because she was stuck in the Mindscape.

He quickly reached for the journal, fingers just brushing the spine when a pair of scissor were stabbed into the book, just missing his hand. With a gasp he turned around to find Bill's face dangerously close to his, that sickening smile growing ever wider. Dipper lie there as Bill leaned over him.

"TSK TSK PINE TREE, NO CHEATING," He cackled condescendingly. Dipper's eyes narrowed at Bill and he looked off into the space where he thought his sister was.

"Sorry-in-advance-Mabel!" He apologized and before Bill could register what was going on, Dipper had kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying off the bed. Dipper yanked the scissors out of the book and tossed them away. He then began speeding through each page of the journals looking for something that could help him get Bill out of his sister's body.

Dipper had reached a page that looked promising and he smiled, "Hey Mabel! I might have found something! All we need to do is— NO!" Dipper's smile vanished and his skin turned ghostly white as he saw that Bill had recovered. Not only that but he had grabbed the scissors again and were now holding them above Mabel's body's heart. Dipper ran towards his sister's demon possessed body, but stopped as Bill began pressing the scissors into her chest. Bill paused in his assault and cackled.

"YOU TWO ARE _HILARIOUS!_ YOU MAKE IT SO EASY TO USE ONE OF YOU AGAINST THE OTHER! REMINDS ME OF SOME BROTHERS I RAN INTO A WHILE BACK; I REALLY SHOULD CHECK IN ON MOOSE AND SQUIRREL AGAIN…" Bill gazed off in the distance before chuckling and setting his attention back on the kids in front of him. "TIS REALLY IS THE BEST WAY TO START OFF A REGENERATION!" Bill was laughing again at the twin's misfortune, but Dipper momentarily became sidetracked by Bill's latest exclamation.

"Wait a minute, you can regenerate? Is that how you came back?" Dipper's curiosity got the better of him. Bill smiled coyly, a mischievous glint in his eye. Dipper shivered, the emotions looking too wrong on his sweet sister's face.

"I'D LOVE TO TELL YA KID! I'M SURE WE COULD COME UP WITH SOME SORT OF…" Bill's hand became engulfed in a blue flame, " **DEAL?** "

"No way," Dipper crossed his arms as Bill extinguished the flaming appendage. He smiled as he circled Dipper, a predatory look on his face. Dipper was nervous, but also worried for his sister. He had no idea where she was, he couldn't see into the Mindscape. He followed Bill, never taking his eyes off the demon, "Is Mabel here?"

"OH SURE," Bill nodded he turned around and began talking to air, "WHY DON'T YOU SAY HELLO TO YOUR BROTHER HERE, SHOOTING STAR?" Dipper glared at Bill who pointedly ignored the boy's look, "OH THAT'S RIGHT, _HE CAN'T HEAR YOU_!"

"Dipper! Punch him in my face! Get him out of my body!" Mabel waved her arms, pointing at Bill. She stared at her brother in disbelief as he continued to stare at Bill, not acknowledging her, "Dipper? Ugh!" Why couldn't he hear her? Dipper's eyes flitted around the room momentarily, never leaving Bill for more than a few seconds.

"Mabel," As if hearing her pleads, Dipper called out, still glaring at Bill, "You need to find a vessel to speak through, remember the sock puppets?" Mabel's eyes lit up as she quickly flew into her room grabbing her Mabel sock puppet before entering her brother's room again. Dipper and Bill both turned to see her floating sock puppet form. Bill grinned unnaturally as she floated over to him and began hitting him with her sock puppet arms. Mabel screamed a battle cry as she attacked her own body, the puppet hands squeaking softly with each impact.

" _AW_ , THAT'S ADORABLE!" Bill cooed as the Mabel puppet continued to weakly beat against him, "KEEP GOING SHOOTING STAR! I THINK YOU'RE MAKING A DENT!" Bill laughed as the puppet became more frantic. He grabbed the puppet and tossed it over to Dipper who clumsily caught her.

"Good try Mabel," Dipper giving the sock Mabel a reassuring squeeze. Mabel moved to float next to her brother's head. Both twins glared back at Bill, at least Mabel tried the best she could with her sock puppet face. The silence in the room was thick, making the twins uncomfortable. Dipper took a slight step forward so he was between his sister and the demon possessing her, "So…what happens now?"

"WELL, I COULD JUST KILL YOU BOTH," Bill shrugged nonchalantly. Dipper and Mabel froze. Bill stalked towards the siblings. Dipper shuffled his feet and tried to back away, but he backed him and mabel right into the end of his bed. As Bill got dangerously close, Dipper shook himself out of his stupor and realized an important detail.

"If you wanted to kill us, you would have done it already!" Dipper dared as Bill stopped inches in front of him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING NOW KID?" Bill laughed. Dipper stood his ground and Mabel joined him.

"Dipper's right. You're bluffing!" Mabel yelled and pointed an accusatory puppet hand at the demon. Bill opened the scissors and snapped them closed right in front of Mabel's face. "Probably?" She squeaked, a lot less confident then she had been moments before. The tension was thick between the three. Finally, Bill straightened his stance.

"YOU TWO MAY NOT BE AS DUMB AS YOU LOOK," Bill finally admitted. Dipper and Mabel both looked slightly shocked. Dipper released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Bill continued holding up a finger, "YOU SEE, I ONLY WANT ONE THING-"

"Our family dead?" Dipper guessed. Bill stared at the boy, paused for a moment, then raised another finger

"… FINE, I WANT TWO THINGS. FIRST AND FOREMOST: I WANT MY BODY BACK!"

"Your body? How are we supposed to know where it is?" Mabel asked incredulously.

"LUCKY FOR YOU, I KNOW THE GENERAL LOCATION OF MY PHYSICAL BODY, AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE RIGHT HERE IN GRAVITY FALLS!" He proclaimed, then pointed to the twins, "AND YOU TWO ARE GOING TO FIND IT FOR ME. LET'S GO!" Bill gestured with the scissors towards the door.

"What do you expect us to do, walk there? You do know we aren't in Gravity Falls, right?" Dipper pointed out. Bill narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"THEN WHERE IN THIS BACKWATER DIMENSION ARE WE!?"

"Piedmont, California."

"Mabel!" Dipper scolded as Mabel covered her little puppet mouth. Bill scratched his head as Dipper turned back toward him, "In any case, Gravity Falls is a 9 hour drive from here, so we aren't exactly able to just walk there. How could you possibly not know where we are, I thought you were supposed to be omniscient or something."

"GIVE ME A BREAK, PINE TREE, I JUST REGENERATED AFTER BEING ERASED FROM ALL EXISTENCE; I'M GOING TO BE FUZZY ON A COUPLE OF THE DETAILS." Bill scratched his chin, thinking. He then snapped his fingers as an idea came to him, "I'VE GOT AND IDEA! LET'S STEAL YOUR PARENT'S CAR AND DRIVE THERE!" Bill turned to exit the room when Mabel interrupted him.

"We can't steal the car! I mean besides the fact that it's wrong and stuff," Mabel admitted.

"MORALITY IS RELATIVE, SHOOTING STARr-"

"Look, Mabel may be the self proclaimed Alpha-Twin, but even she isn't tall enough to reach the pedals in a car," Bill looked down at his body's feet and mentally sized them against the vehicle he had seen in the driveway. He then cursed and kicked a nearby book as he realized the truth in the boy's statement.

"STUPID HUMANS AND THEIR STUPID HIEGHT DISADVANTAGES! SERIOUSLY, HOW DOES YOUR SPECIES SURVIVE WITH THESE KINDS OF LIMITATIONS?" Bill raged. His eyes turning from their normal yellow and black to a deep red. He finally paused and took a deep breath in and out to calm himself down, "YOU KNOW WHAT? IT'S FINE. WE'LL JUST GET THERE THE WAY YOU DID FOR THE SUMMER. TO THE BUS STATION!"

"We're not going, especially not with you!" Dipper stood his ground and Bill turned to look at him and his sister. They both looked determined to not give in without a fight. They thought they could actually stand a chance against him. Bill smiled at their delusion. Mabel then floated up and joined her brother.

"Yeah! We can't just go to Gravity Falls! What about our parents, and school, and-"

"UHUH, UHUH," Bill nodded, "THOSE ARE DEFINITELY CONCERNS. COUNTER POINT-" in a flash, Bill pushed Dipper up against the edge of the bed, leveling the scissors dangerously close to the boy's jugular, "-AN ALL POWERFUL DEMON IS POSSESSING YOUR BODY AND HE'S ABOUT 7.3 SECONDS AWAY FROM SEPARATING YOUR BROTHER'S HEAD FROM HIS NECK," MBill smirked at the twins, who he noticed had gone ghostly pale, "I THINK YOU HAVE BIGGER CONCERNS AT THE MOMENT."

"Waitwaitwait!" Dipper yelped, "We don't have any money to get bus tickets, and even then, there aren't any buses to Gravity Falls this early in the morning!" Bill considered the boy in front of him for a moment.

"I'M SURE WE'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT, RIGHT SHOOTING STAR?" Bill shrugged, snapping his fingers. Immediately, Dipper's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped to the floor. Mabel cried out and floated over to her brother. She began nudging him, but he was unresponsive.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded. Bill had begun putting some supplies in the bag he had found on the floor of the room.

"RELAX SHOOTING STAR, HE'S JUST ASLEEP," Bill replied in a bored tone. He grabbed the bag and continued over to Mabel's room. As Mabel followed him, she noticed that some of the things he was packing made no sense at all. He threw 12 pairs of socks into Dipper's bag along with a couple of Pitt Colas and a granola bar. He then put a couple of candy wrappers, around two dozen pencils, and a single shoe in Mabel's bag. The last thing he grabbed was Mabel's new grappling hook mumbling to himself, "WHERE DO YOU GET THESE WONDERFUL TOYS?"

"What are you even doing?" Mabel finally blurted out. Everything Bill was doing was nonsense. He turned to her after zipping up both bags.

"PACKING FOR OUR ROAD TRIP, DUH!" He exclaimed and walked back to Dipper's room. He had the bags thrown over one shoulder, and the sleeping boy over the other. Mabel didn't realize how strong her body was, unless this was all Bill's strength. She hoped it was the former. Bill turned back gazing at Mabel, the sadistic look in those demonic yellow eyes sent a shiver down her spine.

"COME ON SHOOTING STAR! YOU, ME, AND PINE TREE HAVE A BUS TO CATCH!"


End file.
